


Terapia de Grupo

by CellyLS



Series: Encontros e Desencontros McDanno [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pen Pals, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: Steven e Danny trocam mensagens com colegas anônimos de um grupo de apoio para corações partidos. Eles não sabem que, na verdade, estão conversando um com o outro.





	Terapia de Grupo

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertência:** Não há spoilers.
> 
> Mais uma fic para um dos [Festivais na Casa de Ideas - Comunidade do LiveJournal.](http://casa-de-ideas.livejournal.com/)

Danny ficou parado no meio do escritório da sede, fitando o aviso de mensagem nova em seu endereço de email.

Ele viu o nome do remetente, e nervosismo subiu pelo pescoço, fazendo suas pernas balançarem e o obrigarem a sentar-se na poltrona diante da tela.

_"Remetente: Sônia – Terapeuta do Grupo 5."_

_"Assunto: Emparceiramento no ASF."_

Ele ajeitou os ombros, exalou o ar e clicou na mensagem.

> "Olá,
> 
> Bem-vindo à segunda fase da terapia de grupo ASF (Amor Sem Fronteiras).  
>  Estamos felizes em tê-lo em nosso Grupo #5.  
>  Após a entrevista, escolhemos um parceiro para você nesta etapa. o _Sr. M_.  
>  Nesta fase, vocês trocarão mensagens anônimas através do Grupo de Terapia, que serão avaliadas pela Terapeuta responsável (Sônia – Grupo 5) antes de serem encaminhadas para o destinatário.  
>  Está liberado o uso de apelidos ou a primeira letra do nome.  
>  Por favor, siga as normas do FAQ e informe caso haja discordância com o emparceiramento, faremos o possível para que sua terapia seja realizada da melhor maneira.
> 
> Att.  
>  Sônia  
>  Grupo 5-ASF  
>  Terapeuta"

Danny encarou a tela.

Era isso. Estava acontecendo. Ele estava fazendo terapia.

Balançou a cabeça. Bom, não seria educado deixar o Sr. M. esperando.

Ele ajeitou as mangas da camisa, pôs os dedos sobre o teclado e começou a digitar.

-x-

Steven chegou em casa e correu para o computador. Ele vira a mensagem, mas resolvera abri-la somente depois de sair do escritório. Kono e Danny estavam por perto e eram muito curiosos, eles farejavam quando ele tentava esconder algo.

Era a terapeuta do grupo de ajuda.

Ele tinha um parceiro anônimo para conversar.

Sr. W.

De acordo com Sônia, essa era a primeira mensagem dele. Steven começou a ler, ansioso. Negaria se Danny descobrisse que ele estava disposto a fazer a terapia tão sugerida pelo parceiro.

> \--------------------  
>  _MENSAGEM ENCAMINHADA PELO GRUPO 5-ASF:_
> 
> _Assunto: Parceiro no “Grupo”_  
>  _De: Sr. W._  
>  _Para: Sr. M._
> 
> Li o panfleto no trabalho e resolvi participar. Acabei de receber o email de emparceiramento. Eu não sei quais critérios eles usaram, talvez tenhamos coisas em comum, ou os mesmos problemas. De qualquer forma, a terapeuta disse pra ser direto, então lá vai:  
>  Eu estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo.  
>  Já faz um tempo. E isso é péssimo. Sabe quando dizem que aprendemos a amar quando vemos de maneira perfeita uma pessoa imperfeita?  
>  Pois é.
> 
> Ele sai bastante, e nos últimos tempos, cada vez que ele aparece com marcas no pescoço e aquele risinho de canto eu não sei se quero bater nele ou me esconder no banheiro e chorar como uma criancinha.  
>  Ao mesmo tempo eu estou feliz por ele, por estar bem, seguindo em frente (e acredite, se alguém merece um recomeço, este alguém e ele), mas eu fico com essa mágoa por não ser suficiente.
> 
> Eu sei que a culpa não é dele, ele nem imagina o que eu sinto.  
>  Tenho quase certeza que ele não se interessaria por mim de outra forma que não amizade.
> 
> Eu tinha uma namorada, mas não deu certo. Está cada vez mais difícil. Nada dá certo, porque outras pessoas simplesmente não são _ele_.
> 
> Agora estou aqui, reclamando pra um estranho neste fansite da Jolie. (Amor Sem Fronteiras?? Sério? Quem escolheu este nome?)
> 
> Ok. Essa é a minha grande revelação. Espero que não tenha perdido o foco.
> 
> W.  
>  \--------------------

Steven sorriu.

Ele sentiu que daria certo.

-x-

No dia seguinte, Danny ligou o computador e já estava lá a resposta, aguardando por ele.

> _Remetente: Sônia – Terapeuta do Grupo 5_
> 
> _Atenção, Sr. W.:_
> 
> _Elogios, sugestões, críticas e reclamações sobre o grupo devem ser encaminhadas na guia adequada no site. Mais dúvidas, consulte o FAQ._
> 
> _Att_  
>  _Sônia_
> 
> \--------------------  
>  _MENSAGEM ENCAMINHADA PELO GRUPO 5-ASF:_
> 
> _Assunto: Re: “Parceiro no ‘Grupo’”_  
>  _De: Sr. M._  
>  _Para: Sr. W._
> 
>  
> 
> Oi.
> 
> É a primeira vez que participo deste tipo de grupo também. No FAQ dizia pra trocarmos experiências, mas também opinarmos sobre os assuntos. Então aqui vai o que eu penso sobre a sua situação.
> 
> Diga pra ele. Seu amigo não sabe o que você sente e talvez você tenha sorte.
> 
> Podem acontecer duas coisas se você contar. Ele te rejeita e você segue sua vida sabendo que ele não tem interesse romântico/sexual por você. Ou ele te aceita, os dois ficam juntos e você sai deste grupo, como todos nós gostaríamos de fazer.
> 
> Porque se você não disser, vai acabar como eu.
> 
> Anos até perceber o que eu sentia. Anos até aceitar. E agora estou tão fundo na função de amigo que sei que nada vai sair daqui.
> 
> Por um lado estaria tudo bem. Mas eu sinto essa pressão dentro de mim. Tem algo perigoso aqui. Tenho medo de um dia explodir e estragar até a amizade que me resta.
> 
> Tentei me afastar, sair com algumas pessoas, mas não está funcionando.
> 
> Ele está solteiro agora, e só o que eu faço é imaginar a gente nesses passeios clichês. O outro dia, eu perdi cinco minutos olhando pras mãos dele e imaginando aonde iríamos de mãos dadas.
> 
> Você deve estar rindo agora.
> 
> Ele estaria. Já aconteceram algumas situações onde pessoas deram a ideia que fôssemos um casal, e ele sempre achou graça.
> 
> Ainda me sinto no controle, mas não sei por quanto tempo. Trabalhamos juntos, então eu o vejo todos os dias e isso dá mais chances para eu fracassar.
> 
> O pessoal do site disse pra não tentar resolver, apenas discutir os problemas e enxergá-los como são nessas mensagens. Então a verdade é essa. Você acha que pode ser rejeitado. Eu tenho certeza que serei.
> 
> Vou confessar que não sei se esse tipo de terapia vai funcionar, mas meu parceiro vive insistindo pra eu procurar ajuda.
> 
> Espero que esta resposta esteja adequada.
> 
> Aguardo seu próximo e-mail.
> 
> Saudações.
> 
> Sr. M.
> 
> \--------------------

Danny ajeitou-se sobre a cama. Sorriu ao compor a resposta.

-x-

> \--------------------  
>  _MENSAGEM ENCAMINHADA PELO GRUPO 5-ASF:_
> 
> _Assunto: Re: Re: “Parceiro no ‘Grupo’”_  
>  _De: W._  
>  _Para: M._
> 
>  
> 
> Em 1º lugar: você não precisa esperar por um email meu. Pode mandar mensagens quando quiser.
> 
> E em 2º: rude. O “FAQ”, como você bem mencionou, também diz pra não fazer competição de problemas.  
>  Pelo que estou vendo aqui, meu caro, a sua situação é exatamente como a minha. Somos dois covardes.
> 
> Falando nisso, eu levei um susto no outro dia e quase declarei tudo o que eu sinto em frente a toda a equipe de trabalho.  
>  Outras pessoas estavam ao redor e seria especialmente humilhante ser rejeitado na frente de todos.  
>  Ou pior: não ser levado a sério porque “ora, você tem uma concussão/ferimento grave e não sabe o que está falando” parece ser a desculpa pra todas as situações entre nós dois nos últimos meses.
> 
> E se o seu amigo ri da ideia de vocês ficarem juntos talvez você tenha chance. Se ele fizesse cara de nojo aí eu diria pra você desfazer qualquer laço imediatamente, embora o site advirta pra não darmos soluções pontuais. Mas ele não parece tão ruim assim. É um idiota. Mas não parece ruim.
> 
> Sobre a minha situação. Eu estou me sentindo vazio. Sozinho.  
>  Eu não estou fisicamente sozinho, tenho minha família comigo, até _ele_ está sempre por perto. Mas nada disso me preenche. _Ele_ não me ama como eu gostaria, então em noites como esta, quando eu estou sozinho e fora do trabalho minha vida parece sem sentido.
> 
> Eu tive que abandonar tudo e reconstruir minha vida há um tempo. Agora que pensei que estava me acostumando, eu me descobri querendo mais. É como se eu fosse incapaz de ser feliz, sempre buscando uma coisa que não posso ter.
> 
> Estou soando dramático? É que o analgésico está fazendo horrores com o meu juízo.
> 
> Voltando ao seu assunto, eu ainda acho que você está superestimando as reações do seu amigo. Talvez se seguir o seu próprio conselho as coisas funcionem.  
>  Porque eu vou te dizer: se fosse tão fácil fazer o que você disse, nenhum de nós estaria neste grupo de pessoas inaptas que não tiveram tempo ou coragem suficiente pra ir a um analista de verdade e ficaram aqui assistindo à Jolie.
> 
> W.

-x-

> \--------------------  
>  _Remetente: Sônia – Terapeuta do Grupo 5_
> 
> _Atenção, Sr. W:_  
>  _Já falamos sobre isso. Sugestões e reclamações sobre o nome do grupo no lugar certo._
> 
> _Att._  
>  _Sônia_  
>  \--------------------  
>  _MENSAGEM ENCAMINHADA PELO GRUPO 5-ASF:_
> 
> _Assunto: Re: Re: Re: “Parceiro no ‘Grupo’”_  
>  _De: Sr. M._  
>  _Para: W._
> 
>  
> 
> Você conversou com a terapeuta do grupo? Parece que tem muita raiva em você.
> 
> Sabe que ela revisa os emails antes de encaminhá-los, certo?
> 
> E Au! Não precisava ser tão duro comigo. Já tenho minha cota diária de sermões no trabalho.
> 
> Pensei que encontraria apoio no grupo, mas parece que vai ser só mais uma sessão de como provar que eu sou uma negação quando se trata de sentimentos.
> 
> Mas como está no FAQ, não vou me ater a repetições exageradas. Embora eu tenha que dar ênfase que no meu caso, o amor não-correspondido é legítimo. Se você o conhecesse, saberia do que estou falando.
> 
> Ele é irritante. Me tira do sério quase sempre. Mas também é a pessoa mais leal e interessante que eu já conheci. Tem os pontos-de-vista mais ridículos, e eu não consigo parar de discutir só pra saber qual a próxima coisa que ele vai dizer e qual expressão ele vai fazer enquanto retruca e olha pra mim daquele jeito indignado. E aqueles olhos.
> 
> Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele.
> 
> Trabalhamos há alguns anos lado a lado. Às vezes eu quero segurá-lo e fazê-lo calar a boca com a minha. Sei que assim que o choque passasse ele riria de mim por ser brega.
> 
> E também sei que ele se desculparia e diria “não, obrigado”. Ele voltaria pra namorada. Talvez pra ex-esposa. Até ela tem mais chance que eu.
> 
> A questão é que ele é atraente e tem a personalidade forte. Eu vejo pelo menos umas cinco pessoas ganhando torcicolo quando saio na rua com ele. Ele não vai ficar sozinho por muito tempo. Nunca ficou antes.
> 
> Eu não sei o que vai ser de mim quando ele aparecer com outra loira deslumbrante e olhar pra ela como eu gostaria que ele olhasse pra mim.
> 
> Eu tenho a amizade, mas eu me sinto como você. Não é suficiente.
> 
> Você tem razão. Pra mudar a minha situação, pra ter algo que eu nunca tive, eu teria que fazer algo que nunca fiz.
> 
> Eu não estou preparado pra isso. Você acha que ele me aceitaria, mas é porque não viu as ex-namoradas. E nossa linha de trabalho não é muito aberta a esse tipo de _hábitos_. Ele tem motivos pra não querer manchar a reputação.
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> Recebi mensagem da terapeuta e ela disse pra estabelecer o que eu gostaria destas conversas.
> 
> Eu quero superar isso. Encontrar outra pessoa, ou simplesmente aprender a lidar com essa dor, esse incômodo sem me preocupar com a possibilidade de estragar minha amizade e nossas carreiras.
> 
> Grato pela atenção.
> 
> Sr. M.

-x-

> \--------------------  
>  _MENSAGEM ENCAMINHADA PELO GRUPO 5-ASF:_
> 
> _Assunto: Twilight_  
>  _De: W_  
>  _Para: M_
> 
> Nossa. Eu acho que tem um erro aqui. Me emparceiraram com a pessoa mais pessimista do grupo.  
>  Eu sei que a minha situação não é boa, mas tenho que tirar o chapéu, você conseguiu atingir o nível Crepúsculo de drama nesse não-relacionamento. (Sim. Eu assisti ao filme. Fez parte de uma das noites pai-e-filha.)
> 
> Depois de ouvir tantos suspiros pelo Edward, eu pensei que a Katniss tinha me libertado pra sempre desse suplício.  
>  Mas aqui estou. E não vou falar da Jolie.  
>  Viu, estou seguindo as regras, Sônia.
> 
> Bom, vamos ao seu problema.
> 
> Dizem que as formas de esquecer um amor é encontrando outro. Mas isso é bobagem. Você não precisa de um homem. Ninguém merece passar pelo que a Bela Swan passou. Então eu te aconselho a ser independente e autossuficiente, porque o vampiro que brilha e o lobisomem não parecem bons o bastante – o que acha? Minha filha tem 11, estou me preparando pras próximas conversas.
> 
> O que me leva ao ponto: tem certeza que não está colocando seu amigo num pedestal?  
>  Sei, por experiência própria, que amar a ideia de alguém não é o mesmo que amar essa pessoa. Meu casamento acabou assim.
> 
> Você lista todos esses poréns e impedimentos, mas não vejo nada aqui que ele tenha realmente te dito. Você assumiu que ele acha esse possível relacionamento um problema. Mas a questão é que não temos a opinião dele.  
>  As pessoas te surpreendem tanto para o melhor quanto para o pior. Como você tem certeza que ele não sente o mesmo?  
>  Vocês se conhecem há anos, certo, e a ideia de serem um casal já apareceu e ele achou divertido. Talvez ele já te ame, mas você não percebeu. Não é porque ele não demonstra como você gostaria que o amor não esteja lá. Talvez ele esteja morrendo de amores por você mas está com medo porque você fica inventando desculpas pra não dar o próximo passo.
> 
> Eu devo ter soado brega. Mas é por que acabei de assistir De Repente 30.
> 
>  
> 
> Tá, sobre o meu problema. Eu ia terminar aqui, mas a terapeuta me devolveu a mensagem dizendo que eu tenho que dar notícias da minha situação.  
>  Estou na mesma. Os olhos dele estão com marcas escuras e eu acho que é por causa das noites de sexo que ele anda tendo. Não soube de nenhuma fulana, mas só pode ser esse o motivo. Ou ele está doente. Mas ele nunca fica doente. Então ou ele está tendo orgias durante as madrugadas e chega acabado no trabalho, ou ele está com um megaproblema e não me disse nada (como já aconteceu antes).
> 
> Nós saímos pra comer. Essa garota (eu juro, não devia ter mais que 18 anos) ficou lançando sorrisinhos e pediu pro garçom levar a bebida pra ele. Eu fiquei a um segundo de fechar aquele bar por vender álcool a menores.  
>  Mas na verdade ela tinha 24 e ele negou provavelmente pela careta que eu fiz.  
>  Acho que eu estou deixando transparecer.
> 
> Sempre que eu penso em contar a ele, acontece algo maior, algo mais importante e nunca parece ser a hora certa.
> 
> W.

-x-

> \--------------------  
>  _MENSAGEM ENCAMINHADA PELO GRUPO 5-ASF:_
> 
> _Assunto: Re: “Twilight”_  
>  _De: Sr. M._  
>  _Para: Sr. W._
> 
>  
> 
> Isso me soa familiar.
> 
> O emparceiramento parece impecável. Até nossas situações parecem similares.
> 
> Entendi que ele é seu colega de trabalho.
> 
> Eu também saí com o meu parceiro. Nós sempre fazemos isso. Eu estou tentando ignorar os impulsos que eu sinto quando estou com ele, mas não importa o que eu faça. Ainda sinto que está lá. Mesmo que eu não veja. A minha atração continua crescendo. Eu tenho que encarar que talvez nunca deixe de amá-lo.
> 
> Talvez ele siga em frente e eu continue aqui, estagnado, sem perspectivas, idolatrando cada passo dele, sem nunca ser capaz de ter o que eu quero. O que eu...
> 
> Eu preciso dele.
> 
> Não basta só saber que ele está lá, eu preciso dele comigo.
> 
> Você deve estar aí me comparando ao Peeta.
> 
> O conselho de ficar sozinho não está me ajudando.
> 
> A opção de me declarar está mais palpável que nunca. Ele parece preocupado comigo. Se eu expor tudo, talvez isso tire esse peso que estou depositando sobre ele sem intenção.
> 
> Sobre você. O que eu disse no primeiro email ainda vale. Você disse que talvez tenha chance. Crie a hora certa, se necessário. Eu trocaria meu sofrimento Swaniano pelo seu talvez sem pestanejar.
> 
> Sr. M.

-x-

> \--------------------  
>  _MENSAGEM ENCAMINHADA PELO GRUPO 5-ASF:_
> 
> _Assunto: amor apocalíptico_  
>  _De: W (pare de me chamar de senhor. Eu só tenho 36 anos!)_  
>  _Para: M._
> 
> A transição de Bela para Peeta é uma grande evolução. Você está no caminho certo, parece ter a devoção necessária.  
>  Agora só falta os dois serem as duas últimas pessoas num mundo pós-apocalíptico e está tudo encaminhado para o seu amor. Isso se você não encontrar mais desculpas.  
>  Eu diria que alguém digno de ganhar reticências talvez valha o esforço que você está tendo.
> 
> Olha só, tenho uns minutos antes de voltar do almoço, então proponho uma atividade. Eu quero que me diga um defeito dele.  
>  Quero superar isso tanto quanto você. No final das nossas listas, saberemos se o que sentimos ainda supera esses detalhes sórdidos.
> 
> Ele é teimoso.  
>  Competitivo ao extremo, acho que é uma doença.  
>  Esconde problemas monumentais que deveria dividir e discutir com os amigos a.k.a. eu  
>  Tem um gosto horrível pra pizza.  
>  Ele é irresponsável com a própria segurança no trabalho.
> 
> W.

-x-

> \--------------------  
>  _MENSAGEM ENCAMINHADA PELO GRUPO 5-ASF:_
> 
> Assunto: _você lê muito YA, Sr. W._  
>  De: _Sr. M._  
>  Para: _W_
> 
>  
> 
> O seu sujeito parece péssimo.
> 
> Gostei da sugestão.
> 
> Minha situação não melhorou desde a última vez. Aceito a atividade:
> 
> 1 - Ele é guloso.  
>  2 - Ele não cuida direito da dieta.  
>  3 - Ele não acredita em finais felizes - Mas acho que é porque ele ainda não teve um.  
>  4 - Ele é temperamental - Se bem que isso não chega a ser um defeito.  
>  6 - Ele gosta de filmes horríveis - Mas gosto não é exatamente defeito. E são chamados de clássicos por um motivo, certo?  
>  7 - Ele é ranzinza - Eu adoro a forma como ele reclama de tudo, especialmente de manhã.  
>  8 - Ele é insensível às vezes - Mas quando faz isso é sem intenção.  
>  9 - Ele cuida dos outros - Isso também não é tecnicamente defeito, mas ele faz isso ao extremo e esquece de cuidar de si mesmo. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes isso aconteceu
> 
>  
> 
> Não está funcionando.
> 
> Sr. M.

-x-

Assim, passaram-se alguns dias de trocas de mensagens.

-x-

> \--------------------  
>  _MENSAGEM ENCAMINHADA PELO GRUPO 5-ASF:_
> 
> _Assunto: eu assisti aos filmes com a minha FILHA!_  
>  _De: W_  
>  _Para: Sr. M._
> 
>  
> 
> Você tem que ser mais objetivo, ou eu vou continuar pensando que está perdendo tempo nessa terapia quando já poderia estar no avião pra sua lua de mel em algum lugar interessante, como a Itália.
> 
> Não, eu ainda não me declarei e não fiz nada além de sofrer em silêncio durante a última semana. O que é, surpreendentemente, igual ao que aconteceu na semana passada, Sônia.
> 
> O meu dia está sendo péssimo.  
>  Estou soterrado de trabalho, e os meus planos simplesmente foram por água abaixo. _Puf. Caputz._ Como se a minha agenda não tivesse importância nenhuma, como se os compromissos de qualquer um fossem mais importantes que os meus.
> 
> Sabe há quanto tempo eu estava planejando aquele passeio?
> 
> Sempre acontece alguma catástrofe antes ou durante nossas saídas e nunca tenho a chance de conversar.
> 
> Espero que tenha tido mais sorte que eu esta semana.
> 
> W.

-x-

> \--------------------  
>  _MENSAGEM ENCAMINHADA PELO GRUPO 5-ASF:_
> 
> _Assunto: sei como é, já assisti muita coisa com meu parceiro_  
>  _De: Sr. M._  
>  _Para: W_
> 
> Que pena que o seu passeio não deu certo.
> 
> Pensei em algo pra lista.
> 
> \- Ele jamais me abandonaria e isso me dá a dúvida se ficaria comigo por pena.
> 
> Eu acho que se me confessasse ele tentaria me preservar e ficar perto de mim mesmo que não gostasse. Ele se sacrifica assim.
> 
> Isso é um defeito, não é?
> 
> Nós estávamos no trabalho, e ele estava sorrindo pro computador.
> 
> Eu não via ele sorrir dessa forma sem ser pra filha dele. Ou pra mim.
> 
> Dizem que o primeiro beijo é com os olhos. Essa pessoa com quem ele estava conversando devia ter visto a forma com ele olhava pra tela.
> 
> Está acontecendo mais rápido do que eu esperava. Normalmente eu tenho alguns meses entre uma namorada e outra, desta vez foram poucas semanas e ele já parece ter alguém a caminho.
> 
> Quando eu parei ao lado, ele desligou a tela, escondeu o que estava escrito. Eu não pensei que ele evitaria me contar. Ele nunca escondeu namoradas antes. Isso me leva a crer que seja importante.
> 
> Eu perguntei a ele com quem falava, mas ele ficou sem jeito. Eu peguei ele me encarando várias vezes depois disso.
> 
> Fomos chamados para atender um caso e eu quase levei um tiro – trabalhamos numa força-tarefa.
> 
> Ele ficou furioso.
> 
> Nós discutimos, e ele foi pra casa. Ele disse que eu não me importo com ninguém.
> 
> Não é verdade.
> 
> Eu me importo com ele.
> 
> Levei cerveja até a casa dele, nós conversamos. Ele se acalmou, mas eu senti em sua expressão que ele estava desapontado comigo. Estava dando um dos filmes antigos dele na tv. Ficamos lá, um do lado do outro no sofá.
> 
> Eu pensei em beijá-lo, mas não tive coragem. Acho que ele não percebeu.
> 
> Saí rápido da casa depois disso. Agora não sei como encará-lo.
> 
> O que eu faço?
> 
> Sr. M.

-x-

Steven estranhou o email. Não tinha a mesma formatação. Ele não quis esperar até chegar em casa. Olhou para os lados no escritório e aproveitou os minutos sozinho para sentar-se diante da mesa e ler a mensagem.

> \--------------------  
>  _Assunto: Permissão ASF._  
>  _Remetente: Sônia – Terapeuta do Grupo 5._
> 
> Olá,
> 
> O usuário Sr. W. pede permissão para utilizar o número de telefone e o email pessoal.  
>  O grupo de apoio não se opõe e incentiva a criação de novos vínculos e amizades.  
>  Isso _não_ os isenta de manter a comunicação por meio do sistema de mensagens do site do grupo.  
>  Temos uma responsabilidade com nossos usuários e queremos acompanhá-los até o momento em que estejam seguros de seguirem para a próxima fase do programa.
> 
> Se estiver de acordo com a revelação dos dados pessoais, por favor responda a esta mensagem com a sua anuência.
> 
> Atenciosamente  
>  Sônia  
>  Terapeuta  
>  Grupo de Apoio ASF  
>  \--------------------

Steven engoliu em seco.

O Sr. W. queria se apresentar.

Ele não entendeu direito o misto de antecipação e desconfiança. Respondeu a mensagem dizendo apenas duas palavras: _eu permito_.

Ele ficou ali, olhando para a tela, como se o Sr. W. fosse saltar dali e se materializar diante dele na sala.

Não foi o que aconteceu.

Seu celular tocou em seu bolso, pegando-o de surpresa. Era uma mensagem de Danny. Ele ainda estava no horário do almoço, provavelmente caçando algum lugar que vendesse malassadas.

_> Danny: Como eu suspeitava, minha situação parece ter se complicado._

Steven achou estranha a conversa. Antes de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, outra mensagem chegou.

_> Danny: Sr. M?_

O moreno arregalou os olhos.

Digitou, rápido.

_\- Como sabe disso?_

Antes de o outro responder, mandou mais uma.

_\- Era pra ser confidencial. O site garantiu que os dados são confidenciais!_

_> Danny: _ é, mas você aceitou a revelação dos dados.

 _> Danny: _ ou não leu isso no FAQ?

Steven ficou parado, olhando para a tela do telefone. Com dedos trêmulos, digitou:

_\- Sr. W?_

_\- Como?_

_> Danny: _ você deu dados pessoais suficientes pra uma criança descobrir a sua identidade

 _> Danny: _ não leu que as conversas deveriam ser anônimas até decidirmos o contrário?

_\- Eu já sabia que era você desde o segundo email_

_> Danny: _ Mentira

_\- Você falou da sua filha e tudo mais._

_> Danny:_ Mentiroso!  
_> Danny: _ Isso foi só na quarta mensagem.  
_> Danny: _ E isso aqui não é uma competição.  
_> Danny: _ Até por que eu descobri primeiro, _babe_.

 _> Danny: _ certo. Seu silêncio é uma anuência.  
_> Danny: _ agora, a parte importante:  
_> Danny: _ estou assumindo que o parceiro de quem você falou sou eu

 _> Danny: _ ainda está aí?

_\- Você está certo._

_> Danny: _ eu estou certo sobre muitas coisas. Sobre qual delas está falando?

_\- A parte do parceiro._

_> Danny: _ Eu não sou detetive à toa, _baby_.  
_> Danny: _ deveria sempre ouvir meus conselhos. eu sempre disse pra fazer terapia, devia ter me escutado antes!

_\- Você deveria ter se declarado antes!_

_> Danny: _ ainda estou na vantagem. como eu descobri primeiro, tenho o direito de me declarar primeiro

_\- Você já se declarou, acabou de fazer isso._

_\- Agora é a minha vez._

_> Danny: _ nah-a. essas mensagens xumbregas não valem  
_> Danny: _ eu ainda tenho o direito de ser o primeiro  
_> Danny: _ numa conversa decente. Cara a cara.

 _> Danny: _ anuência de novo?

Steven sorriu.

_\- Tenho uma forma de resolver isso._  
_\- Me encontre na minha sala, agora no almoço._

_> Danny: _ Kono e chin vão ficar furiosos se faltarmos ao encontro

_\- O escritório está vazio._

_> Danny: _ Chego em 10 min.

_\- Danny?_

_> Danny: _ ainda estou aqui. Já estou no carro.

_\- Eu te amo_

_> Danny: _ que droga, Steven!

 _> Danny: _ eu tenho o direito de ser o primeiro. Você não vai me tirar isso!

 _> Danny: _ você e essa sua mania de competição

 _> Danny: _ precisa de terapia!

O moreno sorriu.

-x-

> _Remetente: Sônia – Terapeuta do Grupo 5._  
>  _Assunto:_ _Agradecimento_
> 
> Estamos muito felizes por mais um resultado positivo em nosso Grupo de Apoio.  
>  O Grupo Amor Sem Fronteiras agradece a participação.  
>  Por favor, não hesite em nos contatar novamente caso haja necessidade de apoio no futuro.  
>  Estamos sempre aqui!
> 
> Att  
>  Sônia

FIM


End file.
